A capacitor typically includes two electrodes on opposing sides of a dielectric material. The electrodes of a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor are essentially metallic materials. Metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors are used in integrated circuit (IC) for signal conditioning. Large MIMs are particularly important to boost circuit performance of 2.5D and 3D packages.
MIM capacitors are typically formed during back end of line (BEOL) processing. These capacitors are formed horizontally, utilizing the metal layers in the interlevel dielectric (ILD) layers. However, forming such MIM capacitors requires additional process steps which leads to an increase in manufacturing costs. Furthermore, such horizontally formed MIM capacitors inevitably take up a considerable amount of area, preventing a high density of capacitor network to be formed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide simplified and cost efficient techniques for forming a high density capacitor network.